wedding dress
by min gula
Summary: oppa aku mencintaimu


Wedding dress

**Cast**

**Jin (BTS)**

**Hayoung (A-pink)**

**Genre : sad ending**

**Rating : T**

**Ficlet ( +2000 world)**

**Author: min gula **

Sebelumnya FF ini pernah aku kirim di salah satu fanbase di twitter, cuman ada beberapa yang aku edit hehe. Oh ya ini juga FF pertama yang aku buat. Jadi mohon di akhir cerita minta kritik dan saranya

-Selamat membaca-

**_Summary_**

_Tak semua perjalan cinta berkahir dalam sebuah pernikahan_

Jalanan cukup padat dipenuhi oleh banyak juga seorang yeoja berbaring di atas jalan menuju arah seoul. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat dan tepat di kepalanya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak .

"oppa aku mencintaimu." Yeoja itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar oleh seokjin sebelum wanita yang didepanya di bawa ke rumah sakit

Seokjin terbangun dari mimpinya. Mukanya sangat pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat dia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Hampir satu minggu ia mengalami mimpi yang sama dan hampir satu minggu pula ia diam di salah satu rumah sakit di seoul.

Penglihatanya langsung tertuju pada yeoja yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang besi tepat penuh ditempeli oleh selang dan peralatan rumah sakit. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang tersebut sambil mengusap rambut yeoja yang ada di depanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis melihat orang yang dicintainya harus mengalami nasib yang sangat tragis.

*Flashback*

"kau sangat cantik menggunakan gaun itu" ucap seokjin sambil membentuk sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya

"benarkah? Jadi siapa yang paling cantik? Aku atau eomma mu oppa?" ucap hayoung sambil membalikan tubuhnya

"tentu saja eomma ku. Dia itu yeoja yang paling cantik di dunia." Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil

"ahhh tentu saja. Eomma mu memang paling cantik. Bahkan aku tak bisa mengalahkan kecantikanya." Ucap yeoja itu dengan nada rendah sambil memajukan bibirnya

"tapi disaat pernikahan kita nanti. Kau akan menjadi wanita yang paling cantik jika kau memakai gaun itu. Bahkan eomma ku kalah cantik darimu." Ucap seokjin sambil mencubit pipi yeoja yang di depanyya

"aww…sakit oppa"

*Flashback end*

Seokjin hanya bisa menangis sambil memegang tangan orang yang tertidur didepanya. Ia seakan menyesal mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Setiap hari seokjin selalu bredoa agar yeoja yang dicintainya bisa sadar dari komanya.

Entah keajabain apa, tiba tiba saja tangan hayoung mulai bergerak. Seokjin yang sedang tertunduk tak perrcaya meliat sebuah kejadian yang membuat dia bahagia. Ia menekan tombol di dinding yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang medis. Tak lama masuklah seorang dokter dan terlihat beberapa perawat dibelakangnya . mereka langsung mengambil alih ruangan yang di diami oleh hayoung. Semua perawat sibuk mengecek kondisi hayoung. Seokjin yang berada disana langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan menunggu di depan pintu ruang ICU. Dia masih berdoa dan berharap yang terbaik untuk hayoung.

Dari arah koridor terlihat beberapa orang berlari masuk kedalam ruang ICU, mereka semua adalah calon keluarga seokjin. Bagaimana tidak, seokjin dan hayoug akan melakukan resepsi pernikahan malam ini. Bahkan undangan pun sudah mereka sebar dua minggu yang lalu.

Ketika semua keluarga sibuk melihat kondisi hayoung, seokjin hanya melihat hayoung dari jendela pintu luar, entah alasan apa tapi dia tidak berani masuk kedalam ruangan ICU. Dari luar Ia melihat kegembiraan dari keluarga besar hayoung. Terlihat juga hayoung yang sudah terbangun. Meskipun keadaanya belum benar benar pulih. Seokjin langsung kembali ketempat duduknya menunggu semua keluarga hayoung pulang dan tanpa sadar dia tertidur di depan ruang ICU.

Terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka. Keluarlah seorang yeoja dari ruang ICU, ia adalah calon istri dari seokjin. Yeoja itu berjalan sendirian menuju arah pintu keluar rumah sakit ,dibagian tangan dan kakinya masih terbungkus oleh beberapa helai pun masih sangat lemah untuk berjalan tetapi dia memaksakan untuk pergi dan dia pun terlihat sangat terburu buru , sampai sampai dia tidak menyadarai kehadiran jin yang sedang tertidur di depan ruang ICU.

Mata seokjin masih setengah mengantuk,sekarang ia tak percaya melihat hayoung berjalan melewati cepat dia membuka matanya dan dan dia pun mulai berjalan di belakang mengikuti langkah hayoung. Bibirnya terlalu kaku untuk memanggil nama hayoung. Padahal sudah hampir satu minggu ia tidak berbicara sedikit pun dengan calon istrinya itu.

Jin terus mengikuti arah langkah hayoung, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga. Dari luar jendela seokjin melihat hayoung sedang membeli tiga buah mawar putih. Seokjin mulai teringat ketika pertama kali dia menyatakan cinta kepada hayoung . dia memberikan tiga buah bunga mawar kepadanya. Seokjin mulai mengenang masa masa lalunya bersama hayoung sampai dia tak sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tak lama Seokjin melihat hayoung berjalan keluar toko. Melihat hayoung yang akan keluar toko ,seokjin dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang tiang yang ada di depan toko tersebut. Bukan hanya untuk memanggil hayoung bahkan seokjin tidak berani untuk bertemu dengannya.

setelah keluar dari toko bunga, hayoung berjalan terbalik dari arah rumah sakit. Seokjin berfikir jika ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat dengan bunga itu. peralanan yang ia tempuh cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Tetapi hayoung tetap terlihat kuat meski dengan keadaanya yang baru sadar dari koma. Seokjin tetap mengikuti hayoung dari arah belakang tanpa berani memanggil namanya, meski hatinya mengatakan untuk memanggil namanya.

Tepat pukul 10.00 pagi seokjin masih berjalan di belakang mengikuti langkah hayoung. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat hayoung berjalan memasuki sebuah pemakaman umum. Hal yang di takuti oleh seokjin dalam hidupnya adalah masuk kedalam sebuah pemakaman karena disana tempat para hantu berkumpul. Iya ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam pemakanan dan berniat untuk menemui hayoung setelah hayoung keluar dari pemakaman , namun niatnya itu harus ia batalkan karena rasa tak sabarnya untuk bertemu hayoung sangat besar di banding rasa takutnya. Meskipun dengan rasa takut, seokjin memberanikan diri untuk meassuki tempat yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya.

Sekarang hayoung berdiri diatas sebuah kuburan. Ia menyimpan tiga buah mawar putih yang ia beli tadi pagi . hayoung memegang batu nisan yang ada di depanya. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. ia tak sanggup melihat nama yang tertulis diatas batu nisa itu. bagamaina ia tidak menangis . diatas batu nisan tersebut tertulis sebuah nama calon suaminya kim seok jin.

Sekarang posisi seok jin sedang berdiri di belakang hayoung, dia harus melihat kejadian yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya. Ia harus melihat hayoung menangis diatas kuburanya sendiribahkan sekarang ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

"hai oppa, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kamu bahagia di alam sana." Ucap hayoung sambil melihat batu nisan di depanya

"oppa berapa lama aku diam dirumah sakit? sampai aku tak pernah tau tentang keberadaanmu sekarang "

"oh dan lihatlah daun itu. bahkan banyak sekali daun diatas kuburanmu. Apakah kau sudah lama diam disini? Kau pasti sendirian dan kesepian oppa." Ucap hayoung sambil membersihkan daun yang berjatuhan

Seokjin mulai meneteskan air matanya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat hayoung menangis sendirian sambil membersihkan kuburannya.

"aku dibelakangmu .Apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?" ucap seokjin dengan muka yang penuh dengan air mata

"oppa dulu kau berjanji akan menikahiku. Kau berjanji akan membahagiakanku. Tapi kau sendiri yang mengikari itu bohong padaku oppa. Aku membencimu." Hayoung menangis sejadinya di atas kuburan seokjin

"jika saja kejadian itu tak terjadi,jika saja kau tak menyelamatkanku. mungkin sekarang kau ada disini. Dan aku yang berada di posisimu sekarang. Aku tau kau pasti menyesal telah menolongku. " ucap hayoung

"tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesal dan kau harus tau bahwa aku tidak membencimu tapi aku mencintaimu . maafkan aku ,maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu" ucap seokjin yang masih tetap dengan posisinya

*Flashback*

Seokjin dan hayoung keluar dari gedung , tempat dimana mereka mencoba sebuah gaun untuk pernikahanya. Tiba tiba saja ada panggilan masuk untuk seokjin. Dilaayarnya terlihat nama seorang yeoja dari masa lalunya. Ia adalah krystal ,mereka menjalin hubungan hampir hampir 6tahun dan harus berpisah karena alesan tertentu.

Hayoung melihat kearah ponsel yang dipegang oleh seokjin.

"oppa ada panggilan masuk. Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya?" ucap hayoung

"ah ne, sebentar aku angkat telfonya terlebih dahulu. Kau masuklah kedalam mobil. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Muka hayoung tiba tiba saja berubah 180 derajat setalah melihat nama krystal menelfon calon suaminya tersebut. Hayoung langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk didepan . dari kaca spion , hayoung memperhatikan seokjin. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia melihat seokjin yang sedang berbicara dengan mantannya . tak lama seokjin pun mengakhiri hubungan di telfon dan berjalan keraha mobil . ia membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di pinggir hayoung.

"oppa siapa yang menelfonmu?kau terlihat senang ketika berbicara denganya?" ucap hayoung dengan nada dinginya.

"ah hanya rekan bisnis." Ucap seokjin yang tersenyum kearah hayoung . seokjin langsung memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menyalakan mesin mubil

"oppa, kau berohong padaku, ."

"apa maksudmu?"

"yang menelfonmu adalah krystal eonni kan? Aku melihatnya dan aku membencinya"

"jika kau memang tau lalu apa? Aku dan dia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun." Suara seokjin terdengar lebih tinggi.

"oppa kau tak ingat? Minggu depan kita akan menikah. Aku tidak suka jika kau masih berhungan dengannya."

"ya ,dia memang krystal dan minggu depan kita akan tau aku tak memiliki hubungan apa pun denganya. Dia menelfonku hanya untuk memberikanku sebuah ucapan selamat karena aku akan menikah denganmu. " nada seokjin semakin meninggi. Hayoung yang duduk dipinggirnya , mulai melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar dar mobil.

"kau akan kemana?" ucap seokjin sambil melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang menempel dibadanya. Ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan emngikuti hayoung

"heh.. kau akan kemana? Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk mengantarkanmu pulang."

"aku akan pulang naik taxi, jadi pulanglah sendirian."

"baik jika kau yang meminta, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Teriak seokjin dari jarak kurang dari 1 meter.

Hayoung berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia menangis tak percaya mendengar semua perkataan seokjin. Perkataannya sangat terdengar lebih membela krsytal dari pada dirinya.

Dari arah lain terlihat sebuah mobil merjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seokjin melihat posisi hayoung yang akan menyebrangi jalan . seokjin mulai berlari dan mencoba untuk mencegah agar hayoung tidak menyebragi jalan

hayoung melangkahkan kakinya ke jalanan, dari kejauhan mobil itu sudah membunyikan suara klakson , tapi hayoung tidak mendengarnya dan dia hanya menundukan kepalanya. Jarak mobil itu sekarang kurang dari 2meter dari arah hayoung. Ia mulai tersadar jika posisinya dalam bahaya.

Dari arah belakang seokjin berlari dan mencoba menyelamatkan hayoung. Seokjin memeluk hayoung dan badanya terpental sejauh kurang lebih lima meter.

Orang yang berada di sekitar jalan pun mulai berlari menyelamatkan seokjin dan hayoung. Kepala seokjin mengelurakan darah yang sangat banyak dan terdapat perdarahan hebat di sekitar tangan dan kakinya. Begitu pula dengan hayoung yang mengalami perdarahan di sekitar tangan dan kaki.

hayoung masih bisa membuka matanya dan ia bisa melihat orang orang berkumpul disekitarnya. Ia melihat kea rah seokjin yang sedang berbaring penuh dengan darah, tanganya mencoba memegang tangan kekasihnya tersebut

"oppa aku mencintaimu" ucap hayoung sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

Tak lama ambulan pun datang dan membawa mereka berdua. Tetapi nasib berkata lain , seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit

*Flashback end*

"tidak, aku tidak pernah menyesal dan kau harus tau bahwa aku tidak membencimu tapi aku mencintaimu . maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena harus meninggalkanmu" ucap seokjin yang masih tetap dengan posisinya.

Hayoung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil didalam jaketnya. Ia membuka kotak tersebut. Isi kotak tersebut ialah sebuah cincin pernikahan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"lihatlah ini. Bahkan kau belum sempat memakaikanya untuku. Oppa jika saja kau masih hidup mungkin hari ini kau akan memasangkanya dijari manisku." ucap hayoung sambil mengambil satu cincin dan memakaikanya di jari manisnya.

Hayoung melihat cincin yang ia pakai dan kembali menangis sejadinya sampai ia dia mulai tertidur atas kuburan seokjin

Seokjin yang berada disana hanya bisa menemani hayoung . seokjin melepaskan cincin yang di pakai hayoung tapi ia pun memakaikanya kembali di tangan yang sama.

"sekarang aku telah memakaikan cincin ini untukmu. Jadi sebelum benar benar aku pergi. Aku telah memasangkanya untukmu." Ucap seokjin sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Seokjin berdiri dan langsung pergi meninggalkan hayoung sendirian. Hayoung pun terbangun ia melihat cincin yang dipakainya .

"oppa , apakah itu kau? Barusan aku mendengarmu." Ucap hayoung sambil melihat kesemua arah pemakaman , tapi tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari seokjin. Dia telah kembali ke alamnya dan tak akan kembali ke dunia

"oppa jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku yakin itu kau. Kau datang kemari untuk menemuiku kan? Dan aku merasakan bahwa kau telah memasangkan ulang kembali cincin ini." Ucap hayoung . ia kembali mulai menangis.

"oppa aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini." Ucap hayoung . yang terdengar saat itu hanya suara ranting pepohonan yang tertiup oleh angin dan daun daun yang jatuh dari tempatnya.

tamat


End file.
